We'll Meet Again
by Leela14
Summary: [RikuxSora] When Sora was ten, he met a boy named Riku who came from another world. Sadly, he had to leave Sora shortly after. He promised him they would meet again which leads to an incredible adventure. This story is finally done! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

We'll Meet Again 

author: Leela14

It took me over a month but I finally came up with a story! So I hope you like this. : )

**Chapter 1**

Sora, a young boy at the age of ten was staring at the ocean. It was his favorite thing to do. While he would stare at the ocean, he would wonder if there was anything past his home, Destiny Islands. Sora was always curious about if other places besides his home existed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange light. He turned to see what it was, and from the light came a young boy with silver hair. Sora jumped back in fear.

"It really worked..." the silver-haired boy said looking around at the island.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. "Where are you from?"

The young boy smiled. "My name is Riku. I'm from another world."

That day, the two got to know each other and Riku explained how he had made it to Sora's world. He told him he had a friend who was really good with magic and was able to create a portal that could take people to another world. Sora was amazed by this. They spent the next few days playing with each other and Riku would tell Sora what his world was like. Riku had come from a place known as Traverse Town.

_One afternoon..._

"I wish I could see the world you came from." Sora said.

"But it's boring." said Riku.

"I don't care! Anything's better than here."

Riku turned to Sora and smiled. "I'm going back home really really soon. Do you want to come?"

"What?" This took Sora by surprise. "I dunno. I can't just leave. I mean, I want to see your world but...would I ever see my family again?"

"Hm..." Riku thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure..."

"I guess I shouldn't go with you." Sora looked down at his feet. He looked back up to see a light flashing again.

"There's my way back." Riku began walking towards the light.

"Wait!" Sora called to him. "Are you ever coming back?"

"I don't know." Riku replied. "It took my friend who made this portal many years to make. I don't know if he'll ever be able to do it again."

Sora frowned. "So...this is goodbye?"

Riku walked up to him. "No. It isn't. We'll see each other again. I'll make sure of it! I promise, we'll meet again."

Sora beamed. Riku walked towards towards the light. He looked back at Sora once more, waved goodbye, and walked through.

"Goodbye Riku." Sora said softly as the light vanished. "I won't forget your promise."

_Four Years Later..._

Sora was walking along the shore, looking at the ocean.

"Sora!" he heard someone call to him. A girl walked up to him.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Happy 14th Birthday!" He handed her a necklace.

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged him. "I'll put it on right now."

"Glad you like it." Sora smiled. "Now you're fourteen like me."

"Sure am." Kairi put on her new necklace. "Um, Sora, could you follow me to the dock?"

He nodded, and followed her. She grabbed his hand as they walked. Sora felt uncomfortable and tried to pull his hand away from her, but her grip got tighter.

"Ow!" he screamed. "Kairi, you're hurting me! Let go!"

"Oh!" she let go. "Sorry about that."

After a while, they arrived at the dock.

"It's such a lovely day." Kairi said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah." Sora looked up at the sky as well.

"Sora..." she said softly.

"Hm?" Sora looked away from the sky.

"I..." Kairi began to blush. "I don't quite know how to say this but...I..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I..."

"You...?"

"I like you! A lot!"

Sora went red. "Uh...you...do?"

Kairi nodded, still blushing.

"Well...uh...um..." Sora was not so sure of what he should say.

"You don't feel the same way...do you?" Kairi said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." He saw the tears building up in her eyes.

"How could you break my heart...on my own birthday?" she said quietly still trying to hold back her tears.

"What? But you--"

"I should've known you would do this!" she yelled. "Well you know what? Here!" She took off her necklace and threw it at Sora's head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked. "Come on Kairi! I want us to still be friends!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, pushing Sora over onto the ground.

_Geez, Kairi's strong. _Sora thought. _Then again, I just may be weak._

Kairi stormed off as Sora got up. He had felt bad for how he made her feel, but he did not like her the way she liked him. There was nothing he could do about it. Sora knew she was the type to get angry easily. It was rather scary. Whenever she got mad, she would either get violent or give people the silent treatement for a really long time even if they had nothing to do with the situation.

_Maybe she'll feel better tomorrow. _Sora thought, and headed home.

That night, Sora sat on his bed and looked out the window. He could see the entire island from his window. The section he could see the best was the dock. Dark clouds were hovering over the island. Thunder began booming and lightning began flashing. Rain began pouring down. Winds began blowing like crazy. Sora continued to stare. He then noticed someone standing on the docks. It was Kairi! And though there was rain, thunder, and lightning, she simply stood still.

"Oh, my God!" Sora cried. "What is she doing out there?"

He quickly slipped his shoes on and ran outside. He ran onto the docks and saw Kairi standing there, watching the sky.

"Kairi!" he yelled over the thunder. "What are you doing out here?"

"Get away from me, Sora!" she yelled back. The wind was getting more intense and the thunder was getting louder. "You don't care about me, so why are you even talking to me?"

"Kairi, you're being ridiculous!" he called back. "Please, just don't stay out here!"

Suddenly, a strange light formed behind Kairi. Before she had a chance to see what was going on, she was sucked in.

"Kairi!" Sora cried. He then felt himself being pulled towards the light. He had a hard time moving, and before he knew it, he was sucked in as well.

_Meanwhile, at Traverse Town..._

"I was so close!" Merlin cried. Merlin was an old magician, and a friend of Riku's.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"Well," Merlin began. "remember that portal I created four years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was actually close to making it again! But something messed up and it vanished after I finally finished making it."

"I see." Riku turned away from Merlin to hide the sad look on his face. He still remembered Sora and had been hoping he could see him again.

_I wonder if he would've even remebered me. _he thought. _Probably not..._

All of a sudden, another light appeared.

"That's it!" Merlin exclaimed. "That's the portal I created!"

Suddenly, Sora emerged from the portal and fell onto the ground.

"Goodness me!" Merlin cried.

"Are you ok?" Riku bent down by Sora.

Sora looked up. In an instant, Riku recognized him.

"...Sora? Is it really you?"

_**To be continued...**_

I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I promise I'll try to put up chapters as often as possible. I am usually very dedicated to what I start. Comments would be appreciated, but if you would rather wait until I have put up more for you to be able to decide whether you like it or not, then ok.


	2. Chapter 2

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 2**

Riku helped Sora up.

"Where am I?" Sora asked and looked around.

"Traverse Town." Riku replied. "Do you remember me?"

Sora looked at Riku for a few moments, trying to remember.

"Honestly, not really." he replied.

"You're kidding...right?" It was hard for Riku to believe such a thing. "Four years ago, I came to Destiny Islands. Remember? I told you I was from another world! How can you forget something like that?"

"I...think I remember now." Sora said. "Your name is Riku, right?"

"Yeah." Riku replied. He was somewhat upset that Sora had to think about it for a while to remeber him.

"My portal must have ended up in your world by accident." Merlin said."It was meant for someone to travel from here to another world, but I guess instead it had the effect of taking someone from another world to HERE."

"Oh no." Sora began looking around again. "My friend Kairi ended up going through the portal too! Why isn't she here?"

"Portals work in mysterious ways." Merlin said. "She may have ended up in another world."

"Oh great." Sora said sarcastically.

"Well," Merlin walked away. "I'm going back to my place. See ya!"

For a while, neither Riku nor Sora spoke.

"So," Riku finally broke the silence. "I see you forgot about my promise."

"Aw come on." Sora gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Don't be angry about that."

"How can you expect me to not be angry?" Riku walked away from him. "I never break a promise! And you made me look like an idiot helping my friend Merlin work hard to see you again."

"Riku..." Sora spoke softly. "I'm sorry. After a year I had given up hope."

"Well I didn't!" Riku yelled. "Sure it may seem silly that after four years I still try to keep my promise, but still..."

Riku stopped. He could see he had made Sora feel bad.

"Well, whatever." Riku said. "We've met again. So my promise has been kept. Since you're here, how 'bout I give a tour?"

"Sure." Sora grinned.

During the tour, Sora was fascinated by everything. There were many things in Traverse Town that Destiny Islands did not have. It was nice to see something new for once.

"This place is awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku rolled his eyes. "It's ok. I guess when you've been living here your whole life it's hard to find it interesting."

"That's true." Sora said. "Remember how much fun you had when you were on Destiny Islands?"

"I'm surprised _you _remember."

"Oh come on!" Sora folded his arms. "Can we please just put that behind us? I remember everything now. Seriously! I just didn't at first. That's all."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange black creature appeared a few feet in front of them.

"What the heck is that?" Sora took a few steps back.

"I'll handle this." Riku said pulling out a sword. With once slice from his sword, the creature was instantly killed.

"Riku, what was that?" Sora asked.

"A heartless." he replied. "They've been showing up all over the damn place lately. As for where they came from, I have no clue."

"I hope none of those are back at my island." Sora said, beginning to worry.

"Who knows." Riku put his weapon away. "They may just be attacking this world. The weird thing about it all is that everytime we think we've killed them all, more just keep coming. We should head back to the 1st District. That's gotta be the one place the heartless hardly ever go to."

_Back at the 1st District..._

Sora had begun to worry nonstop. Was his island ok? Was Kairi ok? Those thoughts continued to enter his mind.

"What's with the sad face?" Riku asked.

"I mentioned this before." Sora replied. "My friend, Kairi, is gone. I wish I knew where she was."

"Do you have a crush on her?"

Sora went red. "What? No!"

Riku laughed. "Relax, Sora."

"Actually," said Sora. "today was her birthday and she told me that she liked me...but...I didn't feel the same way. She was really mad at me. I dunno, it's just...I always considered her a really good friend."

"I see." Riku said. "Hey, follow me. I want you to meet Cid. He's been working on something that can help people travel to other worlds. Let's see how it's coming along."

"Alright." said Sora.

They headed over to a small place where a man was working on a strange looking ship.The man had a huge grin on his face while working. He was obviously the type who enjoys working on things.

"How's it going, Cid?" Riku called to him. Cid jumped with surprise.

"Dammit Riku." he turned to face him. "Don't scare me like that when I'm workin'. You know I hate that."

Riku rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're such a grumpy old man."

"Oh shut up. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Well as you may already know, I'm Cid." he shook Sora's hand. "As you can see I'm workin' on a ship here. I'm hoping it will be able to take people to other worlds. Nobody's ever tried it before. It's close to done though. 'Bout a few more days and this baby's ready to fly!"

"Neat." Sora said, walking up to the ship.

"It'll be the greatest invention ever." Cid said with another huge grin on his face. "You'll see!"

_Meanwhile..._

Kairi woke up to find herself in a rather odd place.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. "Sora? Are you here?"

Her face flooded with fear when nobody answered. She clenched her fists and yelled at the top of her lungs. She had never felt so angry before. Kairi could feel the rage building up inside her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she immediately dug her fingernails deep into one of her arms until she began to feel pain.

"My my my..." said a female's voice. "Am I witnessing self-abuse here?"

Kairi stopped and turned around to see a strange woman in dark clothing.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

She grinned and said, "Malificent. Hm...I can sense a dark power deep within you."

"Sure." Kairi said and rolled her eyes. She tried to walk away but Malificent blocked her path.

"I can help release the darkness from within you." she said to Kairi. "I can tell that you have a lot of unhappy things that haunt your past. Join me and you shall never have to worry about being upset ever again."

"I don't think so." said Kairi. She tried to walk away once more, but Malificent refused to let her do so.

"Let me show you." Malificent placed her hand on Kairi's head. Kairi could feel the darkness in her heart slowly beginning to take over her body.

Malificent gave a sinister grin and said, "Now you are able to control the heartless. The heartless are my creatures that I have been sending to take over each world."

"What do you mean _each_?" Kairi asked.

"There are many worlds out there." Malificent replied. "I'm not sure where you came from, but I am positive this is not your home world. Am I correct?"

Kairi nodded.

"Follow me." Malificent began walking. "Let me show you around this world. This is _my _home world. It is called Hallow Bastion."

Without saying a word, Kairi followed her.

_**To be continued...**_

Don't worry everyone. The more exicitng parts are coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 3**

A few days had passed and Sora and Riku had been talking nonstop about how their lives have been. And meanwhile, Cid was continuing to work on his ship. It was only a matter of time before it was finally finished. Sora was anxious to find Kairi, but when he thought about her, all he could seem to remember were negative things. Kairi had always been the bossy type and in school she was always such a know-it-all. Sora became curious to why he had ever become friends with her. He figured she probably would not even want to see him again after he told her he did not have the same feelings for her that she had for him. However, he knew it would be wrong if he decided not to look for her. After all, she could be in serious danger.

Of course, Sora was unaware that at the moment, she was rather happy. Malificent had been teaching Kairi all kinds of ways to use the darkness. She had become anxious to use her new power. Malificent asked her what she would use her power for. Kairi told her she would use her powers for destruction. It was to be her way of revenge for having such a terrible life and that she did not truly see how horrible her life was until recently. Malificent told Kairi that she is not ready to use her powers outside of Hallow Bastion just yet, but she will be soon.

Finally, after all his hard work, Cid finished building his ship. He stared at his invention for about an hour before he finally decided to tell Riku and Sora that it was finished.

"Hey guys, it's done!" Cid told them. "I finally finished my ship! Come check it out!"

The two followed Cid to see the ship.

"Wow." Sora said, staring in wonder and awe.

"I thought the same thing." Cid said. "Ain't it lovely? And don't worry. I'll give you all instructions on how to use this ship. Believe me, it won't be difficut. I made the controls nice and easy for ANYONE to use."

"Hold up." A thought had crossed Riku's mind. "So...you aren't coming with us?"

"I thought you weren't gonna want me to come." said Cid. "As if you don't know how to protect yourselves."

"Some responsible adult you are." Riku said sarcastically. "Whatever. When can we use it?"

"Come back this afternoon." Cid suggested. "I wanna admire my work one last time."

Later on that afternoon, Sora and Riku prepared to travel to other worlds. For the longest time, Sora had hoped for this moment to come. He did enjoy Traverse Town, but he was hoping that this would be his chance to see some even more exciting places. After all the years of hoping and dreaming, the moment finally came.

"You ready?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded. He couldn't have been anymore prepared than he was now. They climbed into the ship and immediately took off. In an instant, they were already out of Traverse Town. While Riku navigated the ship, Sora stared out the window, still in total shock.

He turned to see Riku did not seem anywhere near as excited as he was.

"What's with you?" Sora asked. "You don't find any of this amazing in any way?"

"It's all amazing." Riku's voice lacked enthusiasm. "Honestly, I'm enjoying it. But I just gotta focus on maneuvering this thing right now."

"What's that up ahead?" Sora pointed to something far away.

"Perhaps a new world."

"I sure hope so. Go faster!"

Riku laughed. "Chill. We're almost to it. Ok, now to hit the 'land' button and we should be able to--"

When Riku pressed the button, nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing's working!" Riku cried, continuing to press the button. "Maybe I need to back up a bit." When he tried putting it in Reverse, nothing happend.

"What the hell?" Riku began trying all the buttons, seeing if any of them would work. Unfortunately, nothing did. "Nothing's working anymore!"

The ship began freaking out and suddenly began to plummet down towards the strange looking world.

"Shit!" Riku shouted, trying all the buttons, hoping at least one would work. "Hang on tight, Sora! We're gonna crash!" Sora did so. He closed his eyes and prayed that they would survive this.

Sora had blacked out as they were about to crash so he had no clue what happened. When he awoke, he was sorrounded by a thick fog. He could hardly see anything that was in front of him.

"Riku?" he called out loud, moving his arms around like crazy. "Riku are you there?"

"Sora?" he heard a voice call back.

"Riku? Where are you?"

"Hard to say. I think I'm getting closer to you. Just keep talkin'."

"Ok. I will. Geez it's hard to see a thing in this fog."

"Yeah I know. I can't believe we survived that crash."

"I guess we're just lucky."

"Yeah, I--there you are!" Riku managed to find Sora.

"Well, now what?" Sora asked. Riku was not so sure of what to say.

"I guess we should try to find the ship." he suggested. "It shouldn't be too far away. We must have been thrown out of it when we crashed. I sure hope it isn't in too bad of shape."

They felt as if they had been walking forever. At this moment they could not really tell if they were close or far from the ship. They had a good feeling they were just getting further away. One thing the two realized though was that the fog was beginning to go away.

From far away, Sora could see something. It seemed to be a person. As they moved closer, they saw it was a young woman crying. She had brown hair, green eyes, and a pink dress.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked.

Instead of answering his question, the woman said, "This world used to be so peaceful. Then...the heartless came. They slowly began destroying everything in sight. Now not much remains. Soon I will probably die as well. Who are you two?"

"Sora."

"Riku."

"I don't recognize you two." the woman said.

"We're not from around here, actually." Riku said.

"We came here from another world." Sora added.

"That's impossible." the woman said as she dried her tears. "There are no other worlds."

"Oh believe me, there are." said Riku.

"Whatever. I'm Aerith." said the woman. "Ok well if you two are from other worlds, then explain how you got here."

"Someone we know built us a ship." Riku explained to her. "But when we got near this world, something happened to our ship we ended up crashing."

Aerith thought about this for a moment. "There may be a strong aura from the heartless that caused some strange thing to make your ship crash. I'm not sure."

"But our ship just may have had something mess it up." said Sora.

"Who knows." Aerith said. "Well, if you guys are stuck here, then you're probaby doomed too. Like me. The heartless will probably be here any minute to destroy us. My friends and I got separated when the heartless began attacking our homes. I don't even know if they're alive or not."

"I've been fighting heartless for sometime now." Riku said as he pulled out his sword. "They shouldn't be too much of a problem for me to handle."

"I wish I had a weapon." Sora sighed. "I used to practice fighting with some of my friends back at my world. I'd be able to help too."

"Well," Aerith began. "actually one of my friends had a whole bunch of weapons. But they were in the place where a lot of heartless attacked. Those heartless are probably still there."

"That isn't gonna stop me." said Riku. "C'mon. Take me there. I'll get rid of those obnoxious heartless."

"Are you sure about this?" Aerith asked.

"Hell yeah!" Riku replied.

"Ok then." Aerith then took them there.

It was as bad as Aerith imagined it would be. Heartless were all over the place. There were many different kinds. Aerith noticed that her friends were there fighting the heartless.

"Yuffie! Leon!" she called to them.

"Aerith!" one of them called back. "You're alive!" She seemed to be a teenager. She had short, black hair, purple eyes, and an obnoxious smile. The other was a young man with brown hair and had a much more serious look on his face.

"Stay out of the way, Aerith!" the man called. "We'll take care of these heartless."

"I'm gonna help them out." Riku said to Aerith. "There's too many heartless for just those two to fight by themselves."

"Wait! I wanna help!" Sora called after Riku.

"But you don't have a weapon." Riku said. "I'm sure you're a good fighter but for now, just...I dunno...you and Aerith should get to safety."

Sora pouted. "Fine, whatever. Just please be careful."

Riku grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Later on, after all the fighting, the heartless were finally defeated.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright." Aerith said, walking up to her two friends.

"Thanks for the help." the man said to Riku. "I'm Leon."

"I'm Yuffie!" the girl cheerfully said.

"This is Sora and this is Riku." Aerith said to Leon and Yuffie. "Anyways, Leon, are any of your other weapons unharmed?"

"Those ones I never even use anymore? Yeah." Leon replied. "I don't need them when I have my Gunblade."

"Oh boy." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Don't go bragging about that stupid thing."

"I wanted to help you guys fight." Sora said. "I didn't have a weapon though."

"Well here." Leon went and got one of his swords. "This one's the best one I got. Other than my Gunblade anyways."

"Thanks." Sora said.

"So, everyone else is...dead?" Aerith asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Leon said. "We're the only ones left."

Riku suddenly noticed an enormous heartless come out of nowhere. And it was headed straight for Sora!

"Sora, look out!" he cried, and immediately pushed Sora out the way. The heartless ended up injuring Riku instead.

"Riku!" Sora cried. Riku fell onto the ground, wounded.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

We'll Meet Again

Wow. I was so angry yesterday. as most of you know had some glitch so I couldn't get chapter 4 up. And I've been trying like all through the other day! Ok well, here ya go.

**Chapter 4**

Sora felt as if his heart had stopped when the heartless injured Riku. He could not help but immediately run to Riku to see if he was ok. Riku was not bleeding too much; however, he was indeed hurt.

"Don't worry about me..." Riku said weakly. "Take care of that heartless first."

Sora nodded, picked up his weapon and began to fight. Yuffie and Leon joined in too. Aerith helped Riku get away from the heartless so he would be safe. Luckily, she had a few things that would heal him. During the fight, all Sora could think of was Riku and how seeing him lying on the ground scared him to death.

_I need to focus. _Sora thought to himself. _I'm sure Riku is fine. He's strong. But...gah! Why can't I stop thinking about him? _

Fortunately, they were able to finally defeat the heartless. Aerith and Riku headed back when it was finally safe.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"I'm feeling fine now." Riku replied.

"Thank you...for...earlier." Sora said quietly. Riku smiled.

"What are we gonna do now?" Leon asked. "Our entire home has been destroyed."

"If our ship is fine," Sora said. "we can take you three to Traverse Town! You guys can live there!"

"Traverse Town?" Yuffie and Leon both asked at the same time.

"Now I can see if you two really are from another world or not." Aerith said. "Ok then. Take us to your ship."

The fog from earlier had cleared up so they were able to find their ship easily. Riku and Sora got inside their ship to see if it still worked and to their surprise, it actually did. Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie climbed aboard and were dropped off at Traverse Town.

"We might as well stay for a while since we're here." Riku said.

"Hey you two!" Cid greeted them. "Who are these three?"

"Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie." Sora replied. "Their home was destroyed by heartless!"

"Well then WELCOME!" Cid said with arms wide open. "Ok so anyways, tell me how the ship works."

"It worked fine." Rike said. "But Aerith said their homeworld had some kind of aura from the heartless that caused the ship to mess up and crash."

"MY BABY!" Cid cried.

"It's fine now." Riku said. "Geez, relax a little. The ship isn't damaged."

"Well I feel the need to upgrade it." Cid said and smiled his usual smile. "I'll work on it tonight and let you use it again tomorrow."

Later on that night, Sora decided to take a walk around the town. He saw Riku nearby staring at the stars. Sora joined him.

"Nice night." Sora broke the silence.

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"You know, Riku..." Sora said. "I gotta admit that was fun being in another world. I know that probably sounds weird since that world was almost lifeless and stuff but...does any of it sound stupid?"

Riku laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Sora demanded.

"It doesn't sound stupid." Riku said. "Just that you asked made it seem funny. Anyways, I gotta agree with you. It was fun. And tomorrow we'll be off to another world. I dunno what will come next, but I'm ready!"

"Me too!" Sora grinned.

_I'm glad we're doing this together. _Sora thought to himself. _It sure wouldn't be as fun if I was by myself. I can't wait for our next adventure!_

Riku couldn't help but smile back at Sora.

_There's something...about his smile..._ Riku thought to himself. _Wait, why am I even STARING at him? Pull it together Riku._

"We should get some rest." Riku suggested.

"You're right." said Sora. "Let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

"I feel...so strong!" Kairi said. Maleficent gave an evil grin.

"I think you're ready to use your power now." said Maleficent. "I'm just curious to what you could use it on. Anyone perhaps...that makes you feel...angry?"

Kairi thought about it for a moment. She remembered Sora breaking her heart. She felt herself getting angry again and began breathing heavily.

"Calm down." Maleficent told her.

"...Sora..." Kairi said angrily. "...he broke my heart...I hate him! I have no clue where he is though."

"I know how we can find out where he is." Maleficent said."Follow me."

She then took Kairi to a strange dark room. In the center was something glowing.

Maleficent began waving her staff around and the thing in the center began to shine brightly.

"Show us the one Kairi seeks." Maleficent said. "Show us the one called _Sora._"

An image appeared in the center of the room of Sora walking with Riku.

"I'm just so excited about finding another world tomorrow!" Sora said to Riku on the image.

"So they're headed to another world..." Maleficent said. "Well, maybe we'll be in luck. They might end up here. No point in going to find _them_. We need to save our strength."

"I wonder who that boy is." Kairi said, examining Riku in the image. "Damn that Sora! He's already forgotten about me! I hate him even more now!"

"Don't get too angry." Maleficent said to her. "Remember, you want to save your strength! I want you to help me conquer all worlds. But that is for later. When those two arrive, I'll let you do whatever you wish to do with them."

"I'll think of something." said Kairi. "Simply killing them would be no fun at all. I gotta make things interesting."

_I have taught her well. _Maleficent thought. _Excellent. _

"Wait! I got it!" Kairi exclaimed. "I know what I can do!"

"Tell me then." said Maleficent.

_The next day at Traverse Town..._

"Well, I fixed the ship up a little more." Cid said. "Now no damn _aura _can screw with my ship! Take care of it, ok?"

"We will." Riku said. "Ready, Sora?"

"You bet!" Sora said with a huge smile on his face.

After preparing, they took off in the ship and headed for another world.

"There's one!" Riku pointed to a world that was nearby. "Let's go."

They landed the ship once they entered the world. It was different from the last world they were in. There was more of a Greek look to this one. Ahead was a large place and above it was a sign that said: Olympus Collesium. As they headed towards it, Sora saw something out of the corner of his eye. To his surprise, it was Kairi!

"...Kairi?" he said softly. "Is it really you?"

"You forgot about me Sora..." she said. "How could you?" When Sora started walking towards her, she began to disappear.

"Kairi!" Sora called to her. She was gone now.

"Who are you talking to?" Riku asked.

"You didn't--but--she--Kairi--was"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You must still be kinda tired. Come on, let's go."

Sora was puzzled by what he had seen. He wondered if it really was Kairi or not.

_Did she die...and come back as a ghost to haunt me? _he thought to himself. _Or...am I really just seeing things?_

Kairi re-appeared in Hallow Bastion and began laughing.

"The fool!" she said. "I can't wait to do that again. Of course, messing with his head is merely the beginning of my plan..."

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you two and why are you here?" a small, half man half goat said as Riku and Sora came through the doors. "If you two aren't part of the games, then I want you two out of here!"

"I'm not gonna let an obnoxious goat boss me around." Riku said, kicking him.

"Ow!" the little goat man shouted. "You bastard! Just leave me alone, ok? I'm trying to set everything up for the tournament. But not just anybody can enter. You gotta be strong and bold. And judging by the looks of you two I don't think you have what it takes. So get lost!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Riku. "Sign me up."

"And me!" said Sora.

The young goat man began to laugh. "You two can't handle the games! This torunament has heartless in it! There's no way you two could handle anything like this."

"As if you ever fight heartless, Phil." a young muscular man said as he entered the room. "Hi there. I'm Hercules. And I think you deserve a chance to participate in the games."

"But, Herc!" said Phil. "They're just a bunch of stupid kids! They don't know any better!"

"Shut up." Riku yelled to Phil. "We can handle it."

"Go ahead." said Hercules. "It's right this way."

Sora was surprised at how many heartless were in the tournament. There were more than there were back in that other world where they found Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie. Each round had even tougher heartless than the last time and it seemed like the tournament would never end. For the final round, a huge heartless known as _Darkside _appeared.

"Finally, the last round." said Riku, preparing himself.

Sora squinted. He saw something up on top of the heartless, but he could not tell what it was. Suddenly, he realized that it was Kairi! He could see her waving to him.

"Kairi...?" he said. Once again, she disappeared.

"Turn around." he heard her voice. He spun around, and there she was again. And once more, she vanished.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku called to him. "Stop standing there and help me out!"

"What?" said Sora. "But it's just---"

"Are you imagining things again?"

"No. I--"

Riku noticed the heartless about to attack Sora. Luckily, he pulled Sora out of the way just in time.

"Seems like I'm always saving your life." Riku said.

"Not always!" Sora pouted.

Riku smiled. He couldn't help it. He loved the way Sora pouted. "Ok Sora. Let's beat this thing. Together."

Sora smiled and nodded. And so, after working together, they defeated the heartless and won the tournament.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Phil. "I was wrong about you two. You guys rock! What are your names?"

"Sora."

"Riku."

"Sora, Riku, I want to fight against you two." said Hercules. "You proved how strong you were in the tournament. Now let's see how you do against me."

At first, it seemed exciting, but by the time they started fighting Hercules, they were just dying to quit. They refused to give up so easily though. They had actually managed to hit Hercules a few times, but shortly afterwards, they had lost.

"Don't worry about it." said Hercules. "I didn't expect you to win anyways. I'll admit though you two are very strong."

"Herc!" Phil shouted as he entered the room. "Cerberus has escaped from the Underworld! He's destroying everything!"

Without saying a word, Hercules immediately ran off to take care of things.

"Who's Cerberus?" asked Sora.

"He's a vicious dog!" replied Phil.

Riku laughed and walked ahead. "You're kidding me, right? How bad could it be?"

"Wait up!" Sora ran to catch up with Riku.

"SHIT!" Sora heard Riku say. He then finally caught up with Riku.

Ahead of them was an enormous three-headed dog. Each of them had large, sharp teeth and red eyes. Suddenly, before Sora, Riku, or even Hercules had the chance to attack the dog, a strange man suddenly appeared. He had blonde, spikey hair and a weird cape. Unfortunately, the man was knocked out by Cerberus instantly. The dog then began heading for the man's unconcious body. Hercules immediately ran to get him.

"We can take it from here." said Riku, pulling out his weapon. "Don't worry Hercules. We'll be fine."

"Are you insane?" Hercules said as he picked up the man. "This is the dog of the Underworld!"

Riku shook his head. "Oh for God sake. Just get the man to safety and you can take it over from here when you return."

Hercules did so. He had faith in them and knew they would be able to manage for a while. But to his surprise, when he returned, they had already defeated Cerberus. Hercules just stood there, staring at the now dead Cerberus.

"I don't believe it!" he said. "How did you--I--but--wow! You guys really are tough!"

"We may not be able to beat you," said Sora. "but you can tell how strong we are now."

"It's not like I ever doubted you." said Hercules. "Anyways, that guy who was injured earlier is ok now. I'm just glad Cerberus is dead now. That was definitely the work of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He's always doing stuff to destroy this place. Without Cerberus he's nothing though."

Riku and Sora felt proud to know they were able to help out another world. They headed towards the exit to go to another world, but they then saw the young man sitting on the steps in front of the exit.

"Are you ok now?" Sora asked. "Who are you anyways?"

"Cloud." he replied. "I was helping Hades, Lord of the Underworld. You probably have heard of him though. Anyways, he sent me with Cerberus to destory this world along with Hercules. But, once Cerberus started destroying everything, I realized I couldn't go through with it."

"Why did you help him?" Riku asked.

Cloud sighed and said, "I'm looking for someone and Hades said he could help me. I haven't seen the one I'm looking for in a long time and I'm starting to worry."

"I'm sure you'll find who you're looking for." said Sora. "Ya know, we're not even from this world. We have ways to travel to other worlds. Maybe you could come with us."

Cloud stood up and walked away. "That's nice of you and all, but I can't. I gotta do this on my own in order to find the one who means the most to me. Thanks for the offer though."

"Come on." said Riku. "Let's go. We got other worlds waiting for us to discover."

"Right!" Sora said. As they headed towards the exit, Sora could have sworn that he saw Kairi out of the corner of his eye again. He was too afraid to check this time. He decided to continue walking.

While they were in the gummi ship, Riku noticed a sad look on Sora's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I kept seeing Kairi." he replied. "I know you think I'm imagining things but--I really did see her! I remember her saying something to me. That I forgot about her. But that isn't true! I---...I dunno..."

"I didn't see her, that's for sure." said Riku. "I was looking right at you the first time you said you saw her. I didn't see a thing."

_Well if Riku didn't see her, _Sora thought. _maybe I really am losing my mind. _

"You may just be stressed and upset that you don't know where she is." Riku said. "So who knows. That might be why you think you're seeing her. Wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine."

Sora smiled. "You're right. She probably is somewhere safe. I'm sure we'll find her soon!"

And so they were now off to another world, hoping to find Kairi. Not long after, they spotted another world that was just ahead!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What world is it that awaits them next? What will happen? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 6**

They were not quite sure how it happened. Landing the ship was once again uneasy. There were so many trees in the way and it was hard for them to see where they were going. Sora ended up falling out of the ship, and Riku couldn't find him once he fell out. Sora woke up later to find himself in an old treehouse. It was quiet, which made everything seems spooky. He heard something, but only for a second. What was it?

"Riku?" he said. "Riku, where are you?"

He heard a noise again. Suddenly, a huge jaguar appeared and headed right for him. Sora was afraid, and without thinking, closed his eyes. He opened them again to find a man in a loincloth fighting the jaguar. Eventually, the jaguar ran away.

"Sabor...danger..." the man said. He turned to face Sora. "Me...Tarzan."

"What?"

"_Tar-zan!"_

"Oh. Um...hello. I'm Sora."

"So...ra. Sora."

"Uh...yeah. Have you seen someone named Riku? He has silver hair, um...I think he has green eyes. Hm...he wears a--"

"Ri...ku? Riku? Sora? Riku?"

Sora sighed. Obviously the man wasn't too bright. "Yes. Riku. HAVE--YOU--SEEN--RIKU? SILVER--HAIRED--BOY."

"Ooh ooh ahh ahh." he said. "Sora follow. Follow Tarzan."

"Ok..."

When he stepped out the treehouse with Tarzan, he realized they were in a huge jungle. There was nothing but green as far as the eye can see. Tarzan began to slide down the branches of the large trees. Sora was afraid to join him. They were so high up in the air that if he fell off the tree branch, he would most likely die. However, he wanted to find Riku and decided to take the risk.

It was more fun than Sora could have imagined. The rush, the excitement, the amazing view! All of it fascinated him. He wished Riku could have joined him to share the exciting experience. He felt like nothing could possibly keep him from having fun. That was, until he saw Kairi sitting on one of the tree branches, giving an evil grin. It immediately distracted Sora and he found himself falling off of the large branch. Luckily, before he could completely fall off the branch, Tarzan grabbed him and helped him to balance.

"Thanks." said Sora.

_Meanwhile..._

Riku was not so sure where he was, but he had been running nonstop trying to find out. He was sorrounded by walls of bamboo. No matter where he went, that was all he saw.

"Sora!" he called out his name, hoping Sora would call back. He was worried now. All he kept thinking about was if Sora was ok. He eventually found a new area. There was a large tent and around it were many boxes and other odd things. There was even a clothes line with clothes hanging on it. So obviously, there were people that lived here in this jungle. A young woman walked out of the tent and saw Riku.

"Oh hello there." she said, walking up to him. "Who are you? Are you with the gorillas?"

"What?" Riku was puzzled. "Do I _look _like I'm a gorilla or something?"

"Oh no, it isn't that!" the young woman said. "It's just I know a man and, well his name's Tarzan and he's--"

"Jane!" she heard someone say.

"Oh!" she said. "There he is now. I see he brought a friend or something."

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed when he recognized who the ape man was with.

"Riku!" Sora said and ran up to him immediately.

"You had me worried sick."

"Ha ha, sorry about that, Riku."

"So you both aren't like Tarzan I see." said the woman. "Tarzan was raised by a bunch of gorillas so he isn't exactly like us. Anyways, I'm Jane. Who are you?"

"Sora...Riku..." said Tarzan, pointing at them.

Jane laughed. "Is that true?"

Sora and Riku both nodded.

"Well, Sora, Riku, make yourselves at home. This jungle is a marvelous place, just be careful."

Sora and Riku decided to explore the place for a while. The place was a lot more fun to explore than the last world. They stopped near a place known as The Hippo Lagoon.

"This world is awesome." said Sora, looking around. He turned around and saw Riku climbing up a large tree. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Riku. "I'm climbing the tree."

"I got to slide down large tree branches with Tarzan. It was fun. You would've had fun too. I wish you could've been there."

"Well then we'll have to get ape man to take us and let me try it out. Are you coming or not?" He continued climbing up the tree until Sora couldn't see him anymore.

"Wait up!" he called after Riku. After a while, he had made it to the top with Riku. At the top were many vines.

"Woohoo!" shouted Riku as he jumped onto one of the vines. "Come on Sora. Are you afraid?"

"Of course not!" he replied.

"Then jump on one of the vines already!"

"Um...ok..." He found it difficult to jump onto one of the vines. He was just too afraid. "I dunno if I can do this."

"Oh come on!" said Riku. "What's the point in life if you aren't gonna take a few chances? Well, how 'bout I let you grab onto the vine I'm swinging on? Will you be scared then?" Sora shook his head. "Then grab on!"

After waiting for a few seconds, he jumped onto the vine with Riku. He immediately shut his eyes and held on tight. He failed to realize he was holding onto Riku more than he was holding onto the vine. Riku laughed.

"You're always laughing at me." Sora said angrily.

"No, it's just that you're funny. I can't help it. Can we jump to the next vine already?"

"Uh...I could hardly make it to this one. I doubt I could get to the next one."

"We'll be fine, silly. Plus you're practically squeezing the life out of me."

"Oh. Sorry. But how are we supposed to get onto the next vine? I feel like we're just gonna be stuck here for a long time!"

Riku thought about it for a moment. He then had an idea.

"Ok Sora. First, let go of me."

"What?"

"No, I mean, grab onto this vine instead of me." Sora did so. "Ok now I'll try to get on the vine ahead of us. Then you try. Don't worry. I'll help you out."

Riku jumped onto the next vine with no problem. "Ok. Go!"

Sora immediately swung to the vine. At first, it seemed like he wouldn't make it, but luckily, Riku grabbed him.

"Phew!" said Sora, relieved.

"Way to go." said Riku. "See? That wasn't so--"

He looked up and saw that the vine was breaking. In an instant, it completely broke and they ended up falling. They had to be the luckiest people in the world. Many lucky things have happened to them through their adventures, and this was another lucky moment. Instead of simply landing on the ground in pain, they had landed in the Hippo Lagoon that they were near earlier. When their heads popped up above the surface, they both began laughing and swam back to where they were before.

Later on, night had approached. They sat back up in the trees and watched the stars. Sora had begun to think. The beautiful night sky full of stars made him think of his island and how he used to look up at the sky when he was younger. It made him wonder about his island.

"I wonder if the heartless attacked my island..." said Sora. "I don't know what I'd do if anybody back at home was harmed. What if my parents were attacked by heartless?"

"Consider yourself lucky..." Riku said softly. "My parents abandoned me. Merlin told me when I was a baby, he found me on his doorstep with a note. It said something like 'Dear Stranger: Forgive us for leaving this baby at your doorstep. We can't take care of him. We're off to discover new worlds. Whether we will be successful or not, we're not sure. Please take care of our child, Riku.'"

"Is that why you've always wanted to go to new worlds?" Sora asked. "Because you wanted to find your parents?"

"Yeah. But of course, I wanted to find other worlds just to see what they were like. What I'm curious about is where my parents went and how they got to other worlds...or if they even _did _make it to another world. I just wish I could've had the chance to meet them..."

"I'm...really sorry..." said Sora. He had failed to realize at first that he had hugged Riku. When he did realize it, he broke away instantly. Sora blushed, and so did Riku.

"Well...uh...they were wrong for what they did! But you know what? I bet they're sorry that they ever left you."

Riku had doubted that, but appreciated Sora's optimism. "Thank you, Sora. We need to get some rest. It's getting kinda late."

Kairi was not too far away and watched them leave.

_How dare he! _Kairi thought to herself. _Damn that stupid Riku for trying to take my place! I'll show him! I'll show BOTH of them! But I have to be patient like Maleficent said. They're bound to find Hallow Bastion soon enough. And when they do, I'll be waiting there. _

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 7**

"Riku! Sora! Come on you two, wake up!"

Jane had been trying to wake the two for fifteen minutes, but they were just too heavy of sleepers. Jane sighed. She wondered how she could get the two up. She then had an idea and whispered it into Tarzan's ear.Tarzan walked up to them, inhaled, and shouted louder than he ever had before. The two immediately woke up.

"It's about time!" said Jane. "Get up! I've made breakfast for you both."

After breakfast, Riku and Sora just relaxed with Jane. They were bored out of their minds. Nobody had spoken until Sora noticed the worried look on Jane's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well," Jane finally spoke. "this man who was with me here, Mr. Clayton, has been gone for two days now. What I'm worried about is that he might be off hunting gorillas. He never seemed to like them. I came here to study them, but all he ever does while I'm studying them is carry his gun around all day, prepared to shoot anything that comes his way."

"How about we find him?" Riku suggested. "We got nothing better to do, so we'll help you out."

Jane smiled. "Oh thank you. Let Tarzan go with you. He knows the jungle quite well. He can probably help you out."

For hours they searched and still no sign of Clayton. They had looked all over the place, and had no luck whatsoever. However, they had been running into many heartless since their search began.

"I'll check over here." said Sora, heading in a different direction. Once he headed over there, he regretted it. There was Kairi once more. She was sitting next to the jaguar that had attempted to attack him before. However, the jaguar had a knife stuck in his side and was dead. Kairi pulled the knife out of the jaguar.

"Look at how beautfiful its blood is." she said, standing up. "Don't you think so, Sora? It's a pretty dark red color. Wanna touch it?"

Sora backed away. "Stay back, Kairi!"

"Come on! See? I'm touching it. Nothing's happening. Touch it already! I killed this animal to admire its blood. NOW ADMIRE IT WITH ME!"

"Kairi, stop!"

Kairi began to laugh menacingly. Sora had never been so frightened in his life.

"Hey Sora!" he heard Riku call to him. Sora turned his head to see Riku walking toward him. When he turned his head back to look at Kairi, she was gone.

_There's no way I could possibly be going crazy. _Sora thought. _It seems to me like she's haunting me. Kairi, if you really are dead, forgive me. If you're not, I'll find you, wherever you are. I just hope she can find it in her to forgive me...for not liking her back..._

"Did you kill this thing?" Riku pointed to Sabor, the jaguar. "Looks like someone stuck a knife into it."

"Well I don't have a knife." said Sora. "It couldn't have been me."

_Wait a minute! _Sora realized something. _If he can see the mark where Kairi killed the jaguar, then it really is her! I'm not crazy! Does this mean...she's alive then? But how can she be appearing everywhere I am?_

"EARTH TO SORA!" Riku said, waving his hand in front of Sora's face.

Huh? What?"

"Stop zoning out. We got a gorilla-hunter to find."

"Right. Sorry."

They had one place left to search: The treehouse. If he was not there, then there was no other place he could possibly be. They headed to the treehouse, and to their surprise, they found a man about to shoot an innocent gorilla. Tarzan let out a loud yell that surprised the man.

"Oh, Tarzan!" he said. "I...I wasn't aiming for the gorilla. There was a snake near it and I was trying to stop it! Heh...heh...oh I see you...have some new friends..."

"Clayton..."said Tarzan. "Clayton...harm gorillas."

"Ok, so maybe I am." he said giving a sinister grin. "But I've also decided to join the heartless. With them, we will destroy this jungle and all of these obnoxious gorillas!" He ran ahead of them and jumped below into the trees.

Tarzan immediately ran after him. Sora and Riku followed. They saw Tarzan begin to slide down on the treebranches.

"Well, at least now you can experience sliding down on the branches." Sora said to Riku. Riku smiled at him. Afterwards, they both slid down following Tarzan. It was true that it was fun. Riku had enjoyed it so much.

"You were right." he said to Sora. Sora was glad he finally had the chance to enjoy it with Riku. Shortly afterwards, it had ended, and they went back to looking for the one known as Clayton.

Eventually, they caught up with him. Clayton had reached a dead end. It wasn't over for him though. Suddenly, they heard a loud "thud" sound, but they couldn't see what caused it. It seemed like Clayton was then sitting in mid air; however, he was actually ontop of a giant, invisible heartless.

"Now what?" said Sora, taking out his weapon.

"Well he's obviously riding on top of _something."_ said Riku. "So we'll just have to attack it."

It had been a difficult fight. Especially since they could hardly see the enemy they were attacking. Towards the end, they creature became visbile. It was a giant lizard-type heartless. At last, it had been defeated and so had Clayton.

Later on, they had headed back to Jane to assure her everything was all right now.

"Oh thank you so much!" she said. "Now the gorillas don't have to worry about that horrible man trying to harm them. I find it a shame that he decided to join the heartless though."

"Well, we're glad we could help and all, but we need to get going." said Riku. "It was nice meeting you both."

"We'll miss you!" she said to them as they left. Sora and Riku waved to them, then headed back to their ship.

Once again, they were off to find another world.

_Meanwhile at Hallow Bastion..._

Kairi decided to walk around with Maleficent. She had remained quiet and simply viewed everything in her sight, until she took notice of something on the wall.

"What is this?" she asked, seeing two large keys on the wall.

"These are they keyblades." Maleficent replied. "They have been stuck in that wall for a very long time. Only the ones destined to weild such weapons are able to pull them off of the wall. One stands for courage. The other stands for hope. The two are very powerful separate. But together, they are even stronger."

"Oooh." said Kairi, impressed by it all. She stuck her hand out to touch them, but felt her hand get zapped.

"OW!" she screamed.

Maleficent shook her head and sighed. "Only the chosen ones can weild such keys. I've said this before."

"Shut up! I could have been the one! You never know."

"Oh but I do. When one turns to the darkness, they are unable to touch the keyblades. You have turned to the darkness. Therefore, you are not the chosen one."

"What if the chosen one turned to the darkness?"

"That I am not so sure of. ...hm..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sensing something...I think...the two you wish to destroy are near here. They should be arriving at any moment."

Kairi grinned. "Perfect. Finally, I can continue with my plan."

"Just remember one thing." said Maleficent. "Plans to not always go the way people want them to. Be sure you know what you're doing."

"I DO!" Kairi yelled at her. "I know exactly what I'm doing so shut your fucking mouth! I don't need to hear all that shit from you!"

"Calm yourself." Maleficent said, placing her hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Getting angry will not help. Now go. I have faith in you and your plan. Play your cards right, and all will be well."

"I told you I got it under control!" Kairi snapped. "You'll see! Although killing them on the spot would be fine too. But this'll be much more fun."

Kairi exited the room, finally ready to see how her plan would work out.

_**To be continued...**_

I'm so sorry if this chapter wasn't that good! WAAAH! I dunno, getting this chapter done bored me so much. But the best has yet to come. STAY TUNED!


	8. Chapter 8

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 8**

Finally, after a long trip, they had made it to another world. When Sora stepped outside, the view took his breath away. The place was huge, and sorrounded by waterfalls and ice crystals. Up ahead, at the very top, was a large caslte. I seemed like travelling to that castle would take ages. But of course, that's just how it _looked. _

"Well, let's get moving." said Riku. The way up to the top required jumping on large icicles that bounced up and down.

"Slow down!" Sora called after Riku. "You're going way too fast."

Riku stopped once he jumped onto another large icicle. He turned to Sora and laughed. "I'm not fast. You're just slow." FInally, Sora had caught up with him. They stopped for a while to admire their sorroundings.

"It's beautiful..." said Sora, still amazed by the place.

"...yeah..." said Riku, paying more attention to Sora than his sorroundings.

_Those blue eyes..._he thought to himself. _They're so...so..._

Riku tried his best to ignore the thoughts in his head, but it was just too difficult. He could not stop staring at him. Riku felt his heart pounding. He looked away from Sora, hoping all of this would stop.

_What's going on? _he asked himself. _Why do I..._

"Something wrong, Riku?" Sora asked.

He turned back to face Sora. "No! I'm fine. Let's just get going."

After a while, they had made it to the top. The castle in front of them was larger than they had expected it to be. Excited to see what was inside, they proceeded through the entrance. The inside was absolutely beautiful. It was like walking into the mansion of a wealthy person. However, they were only able to enjoy looking at the place for a short period of time, because it suddenly grew dark and they could not see a thing.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Riku replied. "I got a bad feeling about all of this."

Sora felt himself getting dizzy. It was as if the room had begun to spin. Surprisingly, it was!

Neither Sora nor Riku could tell what was happening. They felt themselevs being thrown all over the place. They were so frightened, they didn't know what to do.

Riku wasn't aware of this, but he was suddenly disappearing. As for Sora, he had blacked out. Riku suddenly found himself in another room. He could actually see in this one.

"My head..." said Riku, falling on his knees. "Where am I?"

"Hello there." he heard a voice. He spun around to see a young girl standing in front of him.

"I'm Kairi." she said, helping him up.

"Kairi? You're...Sora's friend, right?"

"Hmpf! I hate him. He's no friend of mine. Isn't your name Riku? I've seen you before. You've been hanging out with Sora. Well, forget about him. I'm a much better friend than him. You're gonna like being with _me._"

"What?"

"Come here." she said, grabbing Riku. She stared deeply into his eyes. Riku felt his emotions changing in some strange way.

"Forget all about Sora." she whispered in his ear. "Let your soul be full of hatred when the thought of him comes to mind."

Sora woke up later to find he could see again. Everything had gone back to normal. But he noticed Riku was no longer there with him. He wondered what could have possibly happened to him. He immediately began searching for him. Unfortunately, just about every room he checked, he found nothing but heartless, and it was a lot harder defeating them on his own.

_Where could he possibly be? _he asked himself. _He wouldn't have just left me. Wherever he is, I hope he's all right. _

He continued his searching. He refused to give up. Riku had to be around somewhere. There was one room left he had not checked. When he walked through the doors, he found himself in a large room with stairs that led up to somewhere. When he walked up them, he had finally found Riku.

"Thank God you're ok!" he said, running to him.

"Get away from me." said Riku, backing up. "Get out of my sight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just _looking _at you irritates me. Get lost."

"But Riku, I don't understa--" He stopped when he noticed something different about Riku's eyes. He noticed Riku's eyes were now pitch black. Something had been done to him, most likely some type of spell.

"Well it's about time you arrived." said Kairi, suddenly appearing.

"Kairi...is that you? Or am I imagining things?"

"Nope. It's me." she said, and wrapped her arm around Riku's waist. "But we're getting sick of you being here so you better just leave."

"What? What did you do to Riku?"

"Oh my what are you talking about? I can't help it if Riku likes me more than you." After saying that, she gave Riku a kiss on the cheek. Sora's heart sank.

"Kairi," Riku said embracing her. "you mean more to me than anything else. I wanna be by your side forever."

"Oh Riku, you mean so much to me as well!" said Kairi. "Do me a favor. Since this obnoxious boy refuses to leave, KILL HIM!"

Riku took out his sword and ran after Sora.

"Riku, no!" Sora cried, pulling out his sowrd to block Riku's attacks."Riku stop! You know you don't really like her!"

"Of course I like her!" said Riku, continuing to attack. "It is _you _who I despise though!"

Kairi watched the two and giggled. _It's all going so well! Maleficent is going to be so pleased._

Sora was not so sure how much longer he could continue to block Riku's attacks. He knew he had to find a way to free Riku from this spell, but he was not sure how he would do so. He didn't have it in him to fight back.

"Riku, please stop!" he cried, throwing his arms around Riku and hugging him. Riku stood still, confused and unsure of what he should do.

Sora felt tears buliding up in his eyes. "Riku this isn't who you really are! Don't let the darkness take over your heart...please..."

Riku stood still for a moment with Sora still holding on to him. He then swung his sword at Sora, knocking him onto the ground. It was a powerful blow. Sora could hardly move now.

He carefully picked his head up and looked at Riku. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Ri...Rku..." He let his head fall back down. Riku suddenly felt horrible. The spell had no longer affected him and his eyes were no longer black. He dropped his sword and knelt down by Sora.

"Sora! I'm so sorry! Please don't die! Forgive me!"

Kairi became furious. Her plan had failed.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" she yelled. "Because of you two I didn't get to finish my plan! I won't let you live for much longer! Enjoy your few precious moments while you can! I will fucking kill you both!" And after that, she vanished. At the moment, all Riku could worry about was if Sora was ok or not.

"I...I forgive you, Riku." Sora said weakly. "I'm just glad you're no longer under that spell."

"I'm so sorry. I just--I don't know...just please hang in there."

All of a sudden, the two keyblades that were on the wall nearby, fell off the wall and landed near them. The one that represented courage went by Sora, and the one that represented hope went by Riku. Sora suddenly felt his strength come back. He sat up.

"Hey, I feel much better now!" he said cheerfully.

"You think it's got something to do with these weapons?" Riku asked.

"I dunno. Maybe. They look kind of odd. But if it's really what healed me then I think I'll hold onto it for a while."

"Yeah I guess we could give them a try."

Riku helped Sora stand up.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We find that bitch who tricked me into nearly killing you! We'll get rid of her once and for all!"

"I wouldn't feel right simply killing her! She's been my friend for so long..."

"Some friend she is!" Riku said sarcastically. "After what she's done, she doesn't seem like much of a friend. I guess we wouldn't be any better if we killed her though. But maybe if we at least help her turn away from the darkness, she'll be nice or whatever."

"Yeah. That might work."

They left the room and went to find Kairi. They knew there was a chance that more trouble was ahead, but they also knew that as long as they worked together, they would be unstoppable.

_**To be continued...**_

Don't worry! I'm not close to the end yet! We got a good way to go. What will happen next? We'll see when the next chapter arrives!


	9. Chapter 9

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 9**

"It's no use." said Sora, now out of breath. "We've searched the place for hours! Kairi's nowhere to be found."

"So that's it?" Riku asked. "You're just gonna give up? You don't want to save her from the darkness?"

"I do...but..."

"We can't just give up! Would you like it if _you _were on the side of darkness and nobody helped you?"

"I guess not. But how do we know if she's even still in this world?"

"Not sure." Riku leaned back against the wall, accidentally moving a lever. A hidden passage was suddenly revealed.

"Oh good." said Riku. "Another place to check."

They walked through the entrance. For a while it was dark, but when they continued walking they could see again. In the room was someone chained to a wall and unconcious. The man was quite a sight to behold. He had long, long, long, gorgeous silver hair, black clothing, and he had one large blue wing on the right side of his body. Nearby, was another man on the floor. It seemed like he had been fighting and was near death. Riku and Sora then realized the man on the ground was Cloud, the man they met at the Collesium. Poor Cloud was covered in blood. Also, Maleficent was in the room, staring at Cloud.

"Did you really think I'd let you win?" she said to Cloud. "This man, Sephiroth, has such amazing power. And I plan to take it. It was cute of you to come and try to save him, but unfortunately for you, I shall have to end your pathetic life."

"Stop right there!" Sora said to her.

"You must be Sora and Riku." she said calmly. "It is a shame that Kairi was unable to defeat you two. If you're looking for her, you won't find her. She left to a place known as _End of the World_ where she plans to merge with the most powerful heartless. I would have done so, but her heart has grown darker than mine. When she combines with the heartless, she will be able to help me destroy all worlds."

"That won't happen!" said Sora.

"Oh but it will. I have taught Kairi the way of being one with the darkness. But enough of this. Kairi has ordered me to kill you both since she could not do so."

"Get ready." Riku said to Sora. They both pulled out their keyblades.

_Oh no! _Maleficent though to herself. _The keyblades! THEY were the chosen ones? I will have to use all my strength then. I shall use all the darkness I have to be sure I win!_

Maleficent began to spin her staff around and started chanting. She was sorrounded by green fire, and when they flames went away they saw she had become a huge, ferocious black dragon.

"It can't be simple, can it?" Riku rolled his eyes. Meleficent, now a dragon, began spitting out green fire all over the place that was nearly impossible to dodge. Lucky for Sora and Riku, they managed to avoid it. Whenever the right moment came, they would use their keyblades. After a while, they had finally defeated her. She went back into her human form.

"This...may be my...end..." she said, panting. "...but Kairi shall continue on with my plan to destroy...all...the worlds. You'll see!" And with those final words, she died.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked Cloud who had not moved since the battle with Maleficent began.

"I'll be ok..." Cloud replied. "But..." He stopped and looked up at the man chained to the wall. "I don't know if he is."

Sora and Riku rushed over immediately and unchained the unconcious man. Cloud slowly made his way to him.

"Sephiroth," he said shaking the man. "please wake up! Sephiroth!"

"Cloud..." he said as his eyes slowly opened.

"Are you ok Sephiroth?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I...I can't believe you came all this way to save me though."

"Of course! I never gave up." Cloud said, hugging him. "I wasn't sure what had happened to you, but I knew I had to go find you."

"Thank you, Cloud..."

"Do you guys need a ride to your homeworld?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, actually." said Sephiroth. "We live near the Olympus Collesium."

"Then we'll take you there." said Sora. "But we gotta hurry. We need to find Kairi at that End of the World place."

"You're going to End of the World?" Sephiroth asked. "That's where the heartless were originally born. The most powerful of heartless live there. The ones that aren't as strong are the ones that were sent to all the other worlds. The strongest of people had gone there to defeat those heartless, but were unable to win. All I know is once they're defeated, all the heartless in the other worlds will be gone, and the worlds that haven't been destroyed by the heartless yet will be ok again. As for the ones that were destroyed, they're pretty much a lost cause. But anyways, if you two go there, it'll be like a deathwish."

"Hey, we're not the ones who got our asses kicked by that woman earlier." said Riku. "If we could handle her, we could probably handle those heartless. So shut up and let us help you out."

Later on, they dropped Cloud and Sephiroth off at Traverse Town like they did with Aeris, Leon, and Yuffie. Once more, they decided to stay at Traverse Town for a little while, but not too long.

"I'll be right back." Riku said, walking off. "I just gotta go see something for a second."

Sora watched as he walked away.

"Knowing him, he's probably going to his stupid secret waterway." said Cid. "He used to hang out there everyday when he was younger. It's close to Merlin's place."

He was right. Riku had gone to his secret waterway. In there were stoned walls full of drawings Riku did with chalk when he was young. There were so many. Most were pictures of what Riku thought other worlds would be like. Riku laughed at his drawings.

_I sure was bad at drawing. _he thought to himself.

He then spotted his favorite drawing on the wall in the corner. It was a picture of him and Sora on Destiny Islands. The two were standing next to each other, by the shore, smiling. There was also a date in the corner by the picture.

_I remember writing that. _he thought to himself. _I wrote that so I wouldn't forget the day I went to that island and visited Sora. Those few days I was there were the best days of my life..._

This made Riku think about how he had put four years of effort into meeting Sora again.

_I still can't believe I did that. He actually had a life. He went on and probably made new friends while I was helping Merlin find a way to help me travel back to the island to meet him again. Why did I work so hard? I guess I was jus that desperate for a friend seeing that I didn't have any others._

Riku felt his heart pound fast. The thought of Sora made him feel so strange and he couldn't help but wonder why. Since he met Sora again, he couldn't describe the strange feeling he kept getting. After a long thought, he finally realized why.

_I understand now... I see why I can't help but smile when I look at him, or laugh when he says something. It had bugged me for so long but now I see it's because... I love him. That's it! I love him! How else would I have been set free from that spell Kairi put on me? When I saw that I had injured Sora, I felt a horrible feeling overcome me. He means everything to me..._

Riku sat up and continued to stare at his drawing. _How can I be sure if he likes me too? He says he doesn't like Kairi but...that doesn't mean he likes ME. I can't just ask him if he does or not...but then how will I ever find out?_

Riku sighed, looked at his picture one last time, and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting outside, waiting for Riku to come back. It was night time, and he could not help but stare at the stars. It was his favorite thing to do.

_I remember when Riku and I stared at the sky in that jungle. And then we did it again here. It seems to be something we both enjoy doing. I shouldn't be thinking about all this though! I gotta focus on how Riku and I are supposed to stop Kairi from destroying the worlds!_

The thought of Kairi made him sick though. Especially when he saw her kiss Riku. He had never been so angry in his life.

_Why does it bug me so much? It's not like it meant anything. He was under a spell, and she didn't really even like him! But...when he was saying he hated me and loved Kairi...I mean, of course he was under a spell but hearing those words..._

Sora then got the same feelings Riku had a minute ago. _I...I like him! No...I love him! I always enjoy being by his side! I love his smile! His personality! Everything about him! I don't know if he feels the same way though. I shouldn't worry about this. After we save Kairi, I can worry about this._

But it bugged Sora anyway. Since he was going to be with Riku to save all the worlds, he knew he'd end up thinking about him.

"You ready to go?" Riku asked.

"Um, yeah." Sora replied, hardly able to look Riku in the face. Riku could hardly look at him as well.

"Let's go then." said Riku. Sora forced a smile, and they exited Traverse Town.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

We'll Meet Again

**Chapter 10**

Sora could hardly believe how long they had been travelling. It seemed like they had been searching for many hours. Of course, they were not going to give up so easily. After all, all the worlds were in danger. If Kairi combined with the heartless, she would become unstoppable. She would have the ability to destroy each and every world.

"I think that's it up ahead." Riku pointed to something in the distance.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Sora said, getting pumped. "Let's land!"

"Sora..."

"Hm?"

"...forget it. Let's land."

They landed the ship and stepped outside. It was more horrifying than they could have imagined. They could hardly see what the place looked like because there were hundreds of heartless. These were nothing like the ones they have seen before. These looked more vicious. And all of their bright, yellow eyes were staring at the two.

"Does...this mean we have to fight?" Sora asked Riku.

"I guess." he replied. "I know there's a lot of them here, but who knows. We may be able to beat them! We've come all this way. We might as well try."

The hundreds of heartless immediately ran towards the two. Riku and Sora swung their keyblades around furiously, defeating as many heartless as possible. It seemed like the battle would never end, but they knew they had to keep going. All they focused on was killing them, and nothing else. A half hour went by and there were still many left. Riku and Sora were beginning to grow weary. These heartless were putting up quite a fight. They stopped when they heard a sharp whistling sound. They all immediately left.

"Where did they go?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." replied Riku. "But since they're finally gone we can get back to looking for Kairi. Let's go."

Since the heartless were gone they could see they were in a large, empty field that seemed endless. Of course, there was something up ahead. They were in shock when they discovered what it was.

"Oh my God..." Riku said, staring at what was in front of them.

There was an enormous pit in front of them. It was filled with even _more_ heartless than they were fighting earlier. It was like staring at an endless sea of heartless. And standing in front of the pit was Kairi.

"The time has finally come." she said. "I'll let these heartless take over my body and make me the stronger than I could possibly even imagine!"

"Kairi, stop!" Sora called after her. It was too late. She had jumped into the large pit and vanished among the many heartless.

"Kairi!" Sora called her name. He looked around, but could not see her. "Oh man. Now what are we gonna do, Riku?"

"Stop asking me questions!" he snapped at Sora. "I don't know!"

Riku then failed to realize a heartless stretched its long arm out and pulled him into the pit.

"Riku!" Sora cried.

"Sora!" he called back, but could not escape the heartless that had a hold on him.

_What can I do? _Sora thought to himself. He then remembered what Riku had said when they were in the jungle on the vines.

_"Oh come on! What's the point in life if you aren't gonna take a few chances?"_

With those words in his head, Sora jumped in and headed towards Riku. He could feel himself being pushed around by the heartless. His feet weren't even touching the ground. There were so many heartless around, all pushing him in different directions. Sora managed to make his way to Riku who also was being pushed around by the heartless.

"Grab my hand!" Sora said, holding out his hand. Riku did so, and they managed to make it back safely, out of the pit.

"Thank you..." Riku said weakly. "Sora, I need to tell you something...in case we don't survive this."

"What...what is it?"

"I...I want you to know I--" he stopped when he noticed all the heartless had suddenly vanished, and there was a huge hole left in the center.

They saw something huge appear from the hole. To their surprise, it was Kairi. She had become a heartless now. It was such a horrible sight. Her skin had turned black, her eyes had become yellow. Her body was deformed and she was about twenty feet tall.

"Oh no..." said Sora. "We're doomed now! She's become a powerful heartless."

"All we can do now is fight." said Riku.

"What? Does this mean we have to...kill her?"

"I don't know. We have to keep her from destroying everything though."

"I guess we really have to kill her then..." Sora said, putting his head down.

"Come on, focus! Here she comes!"

Kairi started swing her arms fursiously, trying to knock them down. She shot all kinds of strange attacks at them. All they could do was dodge. They did not have enough time to try and attack. They had grown weary from avoiding all of her attacks. They had been this successful so far, but they were not so sure how much longer it would last.

_I can't go on..._ Riku thought to himself. _I'm exhausted... _

He dropped his keyblade. Everything around him was getting dark. Before everything to him had gone pitch black, he felt Kairi's long deformed arm throw him across the field. As he had slowly begun to grow unconsious, he could hear Sora shout his name, but after that, he heard nothing.

A light suddenly appeared from the darkness.

_Where am I? _Riku looked around seeing he was alone in the dark with nothing but a small light. From it, came two people. A man and a woman.

_That woman's eyes...they look like...like...mine!_

"Riku..." she said softly. "forgive us. I know we abandoned you when you were just a baby...but...we know what we did was wrong."

"Mom? Dad?"

"That's right." said the man. "It's us. This is the world we made it to when we left Traverse Town. We died shortly after we made it here though."

"You guys...are dead?"

"Yes," said his father. "because we couldn't survive here. We were the only ones here when we first showed up. There was nothing for us to eat or drink and we had no way of returning to Traverse Town."

"Serves you right for leaving me!"

"Riku," his mother said softly. "since we left you at someone else's doorstep, we couldn't stop thinking about you. We know if we had stayed with you, we would be together today as a happy family. We want you to know we are truly sorry. We love you, Riku."

Riku was not sure of what to say. He felt like he should forgive them, but it was hard to. He knew though that they had made mistakes and they obviously were very sorry.

"Now listen," said his father. "we're here to tell you something very important. You and your friend need to combine your keyblades. It will create something known as the Ultima Weapon. With it, you will be able to defeat the giant heartless, and that girl's heart will be purified."

"We have faith in you." his mother said. And after that, they vanished.

"Don't go!" Riku cried. He may have been mad at them, but he knew this was the only time he would ever get to really know his parents.

_We will always be with you. _He heard his mother's voice say.

Shortly afterwards, it was pitch black again. He woke up to find Sora kneeling down by him.

"Oh, you're ok!" Sora exclaimed.

"Give me your keyblade!" Riku said. Without asking, Sora immediately handed him his keyblade.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, the two keyblades combined and formed a new keyblade.

"What happened? And how did you know that it would do that?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to stop Kai--" He stopped when he tried to stand up. He saw that he was leg had been wounded and soaked in blood.

"Sora, I need you to use this keyblade and defeat Kairi." He handed him the keyblade. "I can't even stand up so I need you to do it."

"But--"

"Don't worry. Kairi will be fine. Her heart will be purified after you use it. Now go before she tries to attack again!"

"Ok!" Sora got up and ran to Kairi. But everytime he tried to attack Kairi, he missed. She was easily avoiding each attack.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought..._ Sora thought.

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

We'll Meet Again

At last the final chapter has come. Oh it's so sad that I have to end it. Well, enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

Sora still had no luck being able to defeat Kairi. No matter how many times he tried, he could not get to her. She was able to avoid him easily. Since Riku's leg was wounded, he could not help. All he could do was hope and pray. However, it was hard for him to focus. His leg had been hurting so much.

_I have to keep trying. _Sora thought. _I can do this! I know I can! _

Kairi shot out a strange attack from her hand, but surprisingly, she was not aiming for Sora. She was aiming for Riku and what was worse is that she hit him. Riku was thrown back across the field by her attack once again.

"Riku!" Sora cried.

"Don't worry about me!" he called to Sora, though in serious pain now. "Focus on defeating her!"

_I'll defeat her... _Sora thought. _...for you._

Now, more prepared than before, he ran towards her, ready to attack. With one swing of the keyblade, he was able to defeat her. Kairi slowly turned back into herself.

"Kairi, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Sora." she said softly. "Forgive me...forgive me for everything I have done. Somehow...I let the darkness in my heart take over me. And because of that I've caused nothing but trouble. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but if you could, then please--"

"I forgive you Kairi." he said, hugging her. Right after that, he immediately ran over to Riku to see if he was all right.

"Way to go, Sora." he said, weakly.

"Riku, are you ok?"

"I...I'm not so sure..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Kairi.

"It's ok..." said Riku, even though he was not so sure how much longer he would last. Everything was fading away. "Well, maybe not. I don't think I'm gonna make it..."

"WHAT?" Sora cried. "No Riku please don't die!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Riku's eyes slowly began to close and he could still hear Sora begging him to stay alive.

_Hey it isn't your time yet! _he heard his father's voice. _You got a long way to go before you'll get to be with us again._

Riku's eyes flung open. His wounds suddenly vanished.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I'm...gonna be ok I guess." said Riku.

"Oh thank God!" Sora cried, hugging him. "Let's get out of here."

They headed back to Traverse Town along with Kairi. Some of the people who lived in Traverse Town showed her around. Meanwhile, Sora and Riku were with each other out in the third district, watching the stars once more.

"I'm glad it's over." said Sora. "But you know, you had me really worried. I thought you were really going to...well anyways, how did you know about combining the keyblades?"

"My parents told me." Riku replied.

"Huh?"

"When I passed out, they came to me and told me what to do. It was nice to get to see them for once."

"Wait so...they're dead?"

"Well, yeah. But I know in a small way, they'll always be with me."

For a while, they were quiet and unsure of what they should say.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

Sora recalled Riku saying that before when they had gone to find Kairi.

"What is it?"

"Growing up here, I didn't have any friends. When I made it to Destiny Islands and met you, I had more fun than I ever had in my entire life. Then seeing you again after four years made me feel the way I did when we first met. At first I wasn't so sure why I enjoyed being by your side so much. As the days went by, I slowly began to understand why I felt the way I did. Sora..." He leaned in closer towards him. "I love you." He leaned in closer until their lips pressed against each others. When they stopped, Sora threw his arms around him.

"I love you too." he said softly. "And I always want to be by your side. Whatever adventure lies ahead, I want to experience it with you. You mean so much to me."

Sora looked up at the sky. "A shooting star!"

"I don't need to make a wish." said Riku. "Mine already came true." Sora smiled and he smiled back.

"I never want to be separated from you again." said Sora.

"Same here." said Riku. "But don't you have to go back to your home? I mean, if it wasn't destroyed by heartless."

"Yeah. I do. You should come with me!"

"I can't just go there. I need to have a place to live and an adult with me."

"Well, Merlin's been raising you since you were young. He can come! And you guys can find a nice place to live."

"That might work."

They headed back to the first district where Merlin was.

"Sora." Sora heard Kairi call him. He saw her nearby. "Sora, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Um, sure." he said. Riku headed to the first district while Sora stayed behind.

"I'm really really sorry." said Kairi.

"It's ok. Besides you apologized about a million times on the ship."

"But I nearly killed the one you love."

Sora went red. "Uh wha?"

Kairi giggled. "I saw you two earlier. And I'm happy for you, Sora."

"You are?"

"Yeah. So are we ever going back home?"

"Hopefully soon."

Sora and Kairi headed to the first district. Merlin agreed to go to Destiny Islands. Cid said that since they had the ship, they would be able to go back to any other world whenever they felt like it. After a while, they got in the ship and went off to find the island.

To their surprise, it was a successful trip. They easily found the place.

"Home sweet home." said Sora. "Well, if the heartless didn't destroy it."

And of course, it wasn't. The place was just as they had hoped it would be.

"Oh my parents must be worried sick about me!" said Kairi, running to her home.

"The place hasn't changed one bit." said Riku, thinking of the few days he spent here.

"Well, consider it your home now." said Sora. "And it's good to know we got this ship so we can leave when we feel like."

"Yeah," said Riku, walking around. "but for now, all I wanna do is relax."

Sora had to agree with him on that. After all they have been through, it would be nice to relax.

Later on that afternoon, Riku stood by the shore and watched the sunset. Sora had joined him.

"I remember it was around this time when I left this place four years ago..." said Riku.

"Yeah..." said Sora. "We stood right here. I remember it perfectly."

"Well it's different this time. I promised you we'd meet again someday and look where we are now. I'm not going anywhere this time. Count on it."

Sora grinned, and held his hand as they watched the sun go down.

_**The End**_

Did you all like it? I hope so! I worked so hard on it for you all. Just know that your reviews were my motivation. No, I'm not a review begger, but when I saw Ithat people were actually enjoying my story, I knew I had to finish it for my fans. Thanks for reading!


End file.
